


Pause

by gleefulmusings



Series: Odds and Ends [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/gleefulmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Xander thinks before he acts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pause

He watches as she walks toward him, her intention clear,  
and for a moment he considers it, wants it.  
Then her face was superimposed with another and  
he remembers the love, trust, and vulnerability  
with which Cordelia has graced him.  
His haze clears and he   
holds up a hand  
to stop Willow.  
He swallows.  
“No."


End file.
